Obsidian nights
by White-Melody
Summary: As the rain fell upon the forms, she fell into oblivion as she lost the fight to preserve what consciousness she had left, but just lasting long enough to hear two almost silent words. “Chaos control”. - i'm starting this again x-x
1. Driving Rain

**This is sort of like a revised version of my story on deviantart Who Knew... i've re-written it completely and changed how the plot progresses. My grammar was terrible in Who Knew... Hopefully this is better (but who knows, this is me we're talking about, i think all my work is better than previous?!) **

**Anyway i hope you enjoy it, and please, please, pleassssseeee review me, i need help and tips. I appreciate any comments you care to share, just as long as you're not to harsh please!**

**Written to: Waking up - Julien K, Catch me if you can - Runblebee, Dreams of an absolution - Lee Brotherton, and Sonic's 06 theme (love it!) (music helps a lot :D seriously!)  
**

**Don't claim to own any of the characters, although if i owned them i'd make Shadamy official, although i'd be hated in the millions by Sonamy fans ^^; what can i say?**

**NOW GET REAAADDDIIINGGGGGG  
**

* * *

Obsidian Nights

The sky was a cold obsidian and dark storm clouds rolled in from the east. The moon struggled to break through as the clouds covered its luminous glow, causing the once moonlit plane to become a dull black, leaving the only thing visible a crimson red dome, covered with bronze rust. A chilling wind passed through the plane sending a deep shudder through four creatures spines,

"Are we already to go?" A cerulean hedgehog questioned, his long quills swaying in the night breeze,

Two of the creatures nodded, but the third did not, a rather embarrassed look appearing on its face.

"Sorry" the pink hedgehog sighed rather sheepishly,

The male hedgehog rolled his eyes impatiently,

"Amy all you have to do is distract the security robots, and when you lose 'em just wait for us back here, got it?"

The girl nodded, before smiling, "Anything for you Sonic!"

The male gave a little smirk that made her hear skip a beat, before turning to the other creatures,

"So there is definitely an emerald in there, right?"

"Yes, well according to Rouge anyway,_ god knows why we're trusting that bug eyed b-_"

"Knuckles…"

"Yeh yeh, whatever…"

"Can we just get a move on please?" the male hedgehog said with irritation, a sigh escaping his lips.

The golden yellow fox and the red echidna nodded in unison before the three of them set off towards the crimson base, leaving the pink female alone in the dim moonlight, as she began to run in the opposite direction.

Amy propelled herself using her trusted hammer, over the security fence and landed crouched on the other side. She looked to see if she had been spotted, her heart beating quickly as she began to worry about what would happen next. The girl quickly ran infront of the two robots, they too a murky crimson, her delicate pink quills wafting in the placid night wind.

"Hey over here you bucket of bolts!" she chanted giving the robots a cheeky smile, before darting towards the edge of the forest, the robots beginning to pursuit her. Using her full force she pushed off a tree infront of her and threw herself at one of the robots, hammer in hand, slamming her weapon into the robot, but to no avail. She began to run once more in the opposite direction before stopping suddenly. Turning round on her heel she slammed her hammer to the ground forcing her over the heads of the unsuspecting robots. At the high point, directly above the crimson robots which had now began to aim at her, she slammed her companion down, just missing them but sending a shock wave through the ground causing them to fall over. She gave a little smirk, getting ready to smash them to pieces, but only to hear a loud bang and feel an intense pain in her right arm. Her arm went limp and her hammer to the floor with a heavy thud.

Her face winced as she held her injured arm with her left. She quickly turned on her heels realising how venerable she had become, attempting to get into the cover of the trees. Bullets flew past her head as she ran, but she dodged them to the best of her ability, determined not to get injured again. She flew deep into the forest, diving behind a tree to catch her breath, her arm burning with intense pain. The whoosh of bullets could be heard flying past either side of the tree, triggering her heart to start beating rapidly once more. She started to run, trying to dodge the roots sticking out of the ground as best as she could, but still tripping slightly every few seconds as she began to tire even more. A loud clap of thunder was followed by rain beginning to fall, making the ground wet and muddy. The mud became thick and dragged her down, her injured arm catching on a branch opening the wound even further.

She held her arm tightly, not daring to glance at the blood stained glove covering her bleeding arm. Her breath was heavy, her head swimming and she didn't know how much longer she could keep going, and she knew she had to lose them. The rain fell down heavily, blurring her vision, and doing nothing but making her weaker. As she turned she realised they had disappeared, she slowed down to lean against a tree, letting out a sigh of relief as she slid to the ground, the long run taking up a lot of her stamina. She exhaled deeply before looking up, to find both robots standing over her, one gun aimed at her head the other at her chest. Fear ran through her, like her blood had turned to ice. With her remaining strength she summoned her hammer, swinging it round to knock the robots over. Struggling to hall herself up, she tried to escape before feeling a piercing pain shooting through her leg causing her to scream and fall to the ground. Only one of the robots arose, pulling the limp girl up by her neck. Amy let out a shriek as the robot tightened its grip, she used as much strength as she could spare, trying her hardest to pull the robots hand away.

With one final kick the robots grip loosened, giving her enough determination to rip it away, pulling the robotic arm off in the process, the robot fell to the floor, crushing itself as it went.

The cerise girl took several deep breaths, trying to walk away, before collapsing to the floor, covered in wounds and scrapes. The rain still fell heavily, everything but a blur.

The sound of clanging metal could be heard as the remaining robot lifted itself from the mud-covered ground. The girl knew she could do nothing, her sight dark and hazy, and her body drained and frail. She closed her emerald eyes, waiting for the mechanical automaton to make its attack, but all she heard was the patter of the rain. Barely conscious, she managed to open her tired eyes, only to see a black smudge in amongst the downpour. Only just managing to retain her perception, she felt herself being lifted from the ground, and although she wasn't sure whether it was friend or foe, she couldn't find the energy within herself to fight it away.

As the rain fell upon the forms, she fell into oblivion as she lost the fight to preserve what consciousness she had left, but just lasting long enough to hear two almost silent words.

"Chaos control"


	2. A cold heart

**I'm not really sure whether i like how this turned out or not, and i can't seem to be able to write it again any better, so i put this one up. Let me know what you think, and please give me any tips you may have, i really appreciate the input :)**

**Don't claim to own any of the characters, although if i did i'd make Shadamy offical. Of coure i'd be hated in the millions by Sonamy fans ^^; what can i say?**

**And please whatever you do, press that review button :D please? **

* * *

Obsidian Nights

Two emerald eyes fluttered open, as sunlight fell upon the room. After a few moments she sat up, trying to remember what had happened the day previous. She was in her bedroom, same soft cerise colours, same photos, same everything, and upon realising this the girl attempted to launch herself out of her bed, confused as to how she ended up there. She failed as her injuries became apparent and she simply fell on her side.

"Ow…" Sitting up, she carefully lifted herself back onto the bed,

"How did I get here? More importantly, who brought me here? She murmured softly to herself, fiddling with the tassels on her delicate mantle. Closing her eyes in concentration she tried to remember what had happened, but only recalling the blurred image in the downpour and hearing two words that she couldn't quite recall.

"Come on!" she moaned gripping her head with both her hands. Still nothing; just the same image. The dark blur in the driving rain.

Slowly this time, she arose. Walking to her wardrobe she changed her clothes to a long sleeved jumper, a white skirt, and black tights to cover up what cuts she could see. She managed to struggle downstairs before collapsing onto her cream sofa.

"This is ridiculous! Stupid robots, if I could just of grabbed my hammer then I could have whacked them into oblivion!" she stated angrily to herself.

"Well… As long as it helped the guys then it has to have been worth it" A sigh escaped her lips as she wondered if Sonic had noticed. As if someone had been listening a quick tap at the door awoke her from her thoughts.

"Amy? Are you there?"

"Coming!" She replied sweetly, managing to limp over to the door. She dusted herself off before opening it to the cobalt hedgehog; he smirked before seeming to almost reappear on her cream sofa.

She began to limp over to where he sat, alerting the male to her apparent injuries. Quickly he scooped her up and placed her next to where he had previously sat; his eyes now wide and concerned.

"Amy, are you alright?"

She simply smiled kindly,

"I'm fine Sonic, nothing to worry about! You guys got the emerald, right?"

The male, paused for a moment, obviously in thought; before blinking twice and smiling at the cerise girl.

"Yes we did, with barely any hassle from egghead at all!" The cobalt hedgehog gave his signature smirk, before standing and turning to go.

"Well just wanted to see if you got home alright, I was a bit worried when you didn't turn up but there was the robot scrap, so I knew you'd be ok. I'll be seeing you Ames!"

"See you Sonic!" She replied happily; and with a final farewell, Sonic disappeared as fast as he had arrived.

The cerulean hedgehog sped along the road, dodging any obstacles with ease. He didn't think about the cerise female for long, _she's a strong girl, she'll be fine!_ He simply told himself. As he ran a black object became apparent, right on his path. He skidded to the side of the form only just missing it, yet it did not move; looking towards the being, he realised who it was and why it hadn't moved.

"Shadow" he mumbled to himself,

"Faker" He replied, obviously hearing the azure male murmuring to himself. "I'd learn to keep a better eye on the people you care about" The obsidian coloured hedgehog stated coldly, his crimson eyes not meeting with that of the azure's.

"Wha?"

"Hmph, you really are as arrogant as I thought" The male's crimson orbs flickered to the other male for a mere second, before he dashed off towards the forest.

_He's always the same, doesn't he realise he has to look after what he has? One day it's all going to get taken away from him and he'll wonder why he wasted the chances he had. I learnt that the hard way. Stupid arrogant Faker._

The Azure male stared after the dark male in confusion,

_what the heck does he go on about? I guess I'll never know._ He turned back round on his heel, beginning once more to pick up speed.

"Well at least they got the emerald! And Sonic actually worried about me" She said happily to herself,

The soft pink coloured hedgehog sat back falling into deep thought. Trying to remember what had been said that dark night.

"Two words, just two words" She let out a sigh as nothing came to mind, "How hard is it to remember just two words?" she grimaced.

"Two words, two words, two words! It was dark, and wet out in the deeper forest, and I was here in the blink of an eye I suppose. Two words. C? Chaos! That's it! Chaos Control!" Her jaw dropped at the revelation, "Shadow? But why?"

She sat forward rapidly,

_W-Well I guess there's only one way to find out_ andshe frowned at the thought.

Steadily she stood up, walking towards the door. Her leg wasn't quite as bad as she first thought, and she found it a lot more pain free than before.

The girl exited her small home, and was welcomed by the warm spring sun,

_At least it's a nice day. Well if I was Shadow where would I be?_

A strong wind flew past her, whipping her quills into the air.

"Sonic!" she shouted against the gale like wind, and it suddenly stopped,

"You've just been here, why are you going the other way?" She questioned,

"Tails just called me, why what's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Shadow is would you?"

The male let out a little 'hmph' at the mention of his rival,

"That faker? Well I saw him not to long ago, sulking as always. Headed off towards the forest, well I gotta go, cya!" the male ran off in a burst of wind, whipping the girls quills around her face again.

"Cya Sonic" She almost whispered, before slowly making her way towards the forest.

After what seemed like a life time, she arrived at the edge of the darkened forest, her heart beating rapidly as she clambered over a fallen tree, and began to go deeper. The floor was littered with stray branches, and it brought back images of the night previous, sending a chill down her back. She found it difficult to step over the branches with her injured leg and eventually with small steps she reached the edge of a clearing, a grassy space, with little patches of delicate flowers, and sitting on an extended branch on the other side was the obsidian hedgehog. His eyes closed, obviously in deep thought.

Slowly she approached the male; his crimson eyes flickering open at the presence of the girl. He grimaced at his thoughts being disturbed, and looked at the girl with narrowed eyes,

"S-Shadow" The cerise girl stuttered, _Come on Amy get a grip, he's not going to bite._

The male raised his eyes before staring into the distance, waiting for her to continue,

"I know it was you who helped me last night, and I want to thank you" She stated, her tone now quite confident.

The male simply nodded in reply, still staring into the distance,

"But _why _did you help?"

Shadow turned his head quickly to look at the girl, looking quite confused yet annoyed,

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, normally you keep yourself to yourself, and why were you even there in the first place?"

"That is none of your business, and I would prefer it if you were to just leave now you have expressed your thanks" he replied in his arctic tone, before turning to look forward one more.

Amy sighed before turning around to leave, limping slightly as she went.

The male looked at the female without turning his head, and became alerted to how injured she was. With one swift movement he landed infront of the girl, his face still as serious as ever.

"Rose you are so altruistic sometimes"

"What?"

Shadow simply rolled his eyes, before pointing to her ankle,

"I bet they're not the only injuries you have received, yet you still walk all the way here, and refuse to admit anything to that faker you admire so much"

"Don't you dare call Sonic that!" The angered female growled, summoning her hammer in her right hand only to drop it as a sharp pain shot through her arm.

The male caught it with ease, before holding it away from the female to stop her from using it against him.

He raised his eyes at the furious girl,

"So my suspicions are correct, you are badly injured, yet you still feel the need to walk here?"

"Hmph, and you don't seem very appreciative!"

Shadow simply rolled his eyes once more, before picking the girl up like a bride in one swift movement.

"HEY! Put me down!" The girl growled, but not being able to do much about the grievance due to her injuries.

"I'm sorry Rose but I can not allow you to walk home in this state"

"Shadow put me down now!"

"Hmph, what are you going to do? Talk me to death?" He stated, smiling for a split second, before it washed away with the wind.

Before the girl could utter another word, the male proceeded to air skate, gliding over the branch littered floor.

Amy closed her eyes tightly as the pair flew through the forest, gripping tightly onto Shadow's neck. They sped past many the unsuspecting citizen, and a rather surprised cobalt hedgehog.

Shadow grimaced as the girl clung on, but not for long, as they soon arrived at the girl's door. He gently lowered her to the ground. He turned to leave, only to be stopped as Amy gripped his cold gloved hand.

"Shadow wait"

The hedgehog glared at the girl, but failing too for long as his face straightened.

"Do you even have a place to stay? I mean if you don't then-"

Shadow looked at Amy's hand still holding his, upon realising this Amy let go retracting her hand behind her.

"I'm sorry but I can not uptake your offer" He simply stated in his cold tone, briskly turning to leave again.

"Shadow, please. It's the least I can do" She pleaded, but the male did not turn back around, nor carried on.

"S-Shadow, p-please"

Shadow turned round in the blink of an eye, to see the girl fainting as she spoke. In a heart beat he had slid down and caught her, centimetres from the ground. As he arose from the path a sigh escaped his lips as he carried her inside, a sense of déjà vu coming to mind.


	3. Unexpected Comfort

**Cause i'm DUNCE I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN ._. *sigh* i was reading who knew... for reference and to see how far i was straying from my original story line. I am. a lot lol. well not a lot. well yeh. i dunno _________ and my grammar was terrible. I was reading this and had to re-write it 6 times ..... some times on intentional, but blame my laptop and its attempts at dying and word who doesn't like recovering my stories .__________________.**

**i'm going insance **

**d: don't on sonic or co yarda yarda. **

***noms cookies* review and i might give you one!  
**

* * *

Obsidian Nights

The dark male turned to leave as the girl lay unconscious on her soft cerise bed, but after a few moments thinking felt compelled to stay after what alacrity the girl had shown. Although he didn't wish to stay, it felt unfair and maybe for once he should think about someone other than himself.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He crossed his arms and closed his crimson eyes, to avoid any awkwardness or any drifting thoughts. Although he tried to avoid the subject, he couldn't help but think about the girl who lay so close. Why had she come all that way just to show her appreciation, she knew full well there wouldn't be any need, and that he didn't take well to company. Yet she still walked, well, limped all the way to where he had resided, why did she care, she could have waited, why such a rush? The male grimaced, why did he care what the girl did? She is nothing but a mere girl, and he shouldn't waste his time thinking about such things.

The male's eyes flew open as the girl stirred, her sparkling emerald eyes meeting with his cold crimson. Her face was a mixture of shock and delight as she realised the obsidian male had stayed with her unlike previous.

"S-Shadow?"

Shadow simply nodded in reply, standing to leave,

"Shadow please stay"

The male's eyes flickered to the female, confused at her response.

"Why would it make any difference whether I stayed here or not?"

Amy's eyes fell down to her lap, as she laced her hands together,

"I guess…It doesn't matter"

She raised her face and her eyes met that of Shadow's. Crimson pools glared at her,

"Just go, I know you want to. You didn't have to wait, and I wouldn't have cared if you had just gone. So go" She murmured, a tinge of disappointment in her tone.

Without a word the male left; walking out into the dim light of dusk. He set off in the direction of the shadowy forest, it was peaceful there and he could sit thinking silently for hours with no light but the murky glow of the clouded moon.

Amy sat silently in her room, in deep thought.

"I need to talk to Sonic" she whispered to herself.

Slowly she stood up, everything seeming slightly fuzzy as she did so, but she just shook it off. She knew where the cobalt male would be, he was always there this time of day.

An azure male sat on a cliff edge, watching the waves crash over each other and become nothing but memories. He liked to sit here, it was quiet, and was almost as good as running. Yet he could think more about things there; not that he dwelled on things for long. Not normally anyway. Thoughts of that stormy night plagued his mind, although he hadn't seen the girl, the images were still there, and it chilled him. He knew what Shadow had meant, he had pieced it together. Shadow had been there, and he had not, yet she needed him and he hadn't been there. The one time she really needed him.

He felt the presence of a being behind him but he did not move; he knew who it was.

"Sonic" A voice whispered gently behind him,

"Amy" He replied, his tone showing no emotion, unlike the Sonic everyone was used to.

"What's wrong Sonic" The girl sat next to the male on the cliff edge, well aware there was something wrong. His tone was too cold for the normally hyper hedgehog.

"I should have been there"

"What?" The female turned to the azure male her eyes glistening in the dim sunlight.

"That night, I should have been there; I shouldn't have let you go alone. It was too dangerous" Sonic murmured to the girl, yet he didn't turn to face her; he continued to stare at the setting sun and the crashing waves.

Amy wrapped her arms around the male who did nothing but put his right arm around her.

"Sonic. It's ok, I'm fine and you got the emerald; stop worrying about it" She assured, looking at where the male's eyes resided. The waves crashed over one another then disappeared; it just repeated over and over, reflecting the almost non existent sunlight.

"Ames, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do" A sigh escaped the males lips. The cerise hedgehog's ears pricked as he did so,

"Amy, please don't take this the wrong way. I love you; but only like a brother would love a sister. It is why I care for you so"

Amy leant away from the male, unwrapping her arms from around him. She didn't say a word, not bashing him around the head like he had thought.

'Maybe she has grown up'

"I understand Sonic" She said softly, not looking at the azure hedgehog that sat beside her. "You can't force someone to have feelings that they really don't have" She whispered entwining her fingers together.

The male turned to the girl, lifting up her chin with his gloved hand.

"I've got to go Ames, will you be ok here? Or do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"I'll be fine Sonic" The girl replied mustering a smile, although her chest felt like it had shattered. The azure hedgehog arose from the ground, smiling sweetly at the innocent girl; and before she could even blink the male had disappeared into the calm dusk.

The cool night air began to set in, gently blowing the girls long quills. The sound of crashing waves was the only thing that stopped the silence creeping in. She sat with her knees touching her chin, he arms wrapped tightly around them, and her front 'quills' wafted slowly infront of her face.

She didn't want to cry, it wouldn't get her any where. She knew she should be grateful he told her so gently, and how he did care; just not in the way she wanted. A tear dropped on to her knee and she grimaced as it did so. She didn't see the point; she couldn't force him to love her like that.

Her mind drifted as she stared at the waves, but she quickly swung her head round as she felt eyes fall on her. Her heart beat increased slightly, as she scanned the tree line.

"H-Hello?" Nothing. "I know you're there!" She tried to muster a shout but only managed a loud whisper.

Foliage ruffled as a shadowy male leapt out, alarming the girl as he did so.

"Shadow?"

The male rolled his crimson eyes,

"Must you question that it is me everytime we meet?"

Amy lowered her head; she was in no mood for an argument. She returned to facing the sea, hoping Shadow would go away. The last thing she needed was a sardonic, frosty male glaring at her. Much to her disappointment he sat down beside her, though not wanting to sit too close, evident by the large space he left between them.

"It was him wasn't it" He stated coldly, like Sonic previous he too gazed at the waves clashing and turning against each other, then vanishing as the process repeated.

"What's it to you" She muffled into her knees, lowering her head right down,

The male smirked at the remark, closing his eyes as the wind caressed his quills,

"How did I know you would say that" he stated in a tone slightly warmer than usual.

Amy didn't murmur a word, apart from a 'humph' in acknowledgement.

The two of them sat in silence for what felt like hours, although they both knew it couldn't have been more than half an hour.

"I wish you'd just go" She stated coldly breaking the silence like glass,

Shadow turned his head to look at the girl,

"You found it so easy before, and I don't see why you're here anyway. It's not like you want to help"

The male sighed at the statement,

"If I'm quite honest, I do care although I'm not quite sure why" He lowered his head, Amy not sure why he did. Whether it was embarrassment or something else; she wasn't sure. Shadow looked at the girl, with saddened eyes, although she wasn't sure whether it was the moon light. That look. It was the same one Sonic had given her before he left. Tears pricked her emerald eyes, and she did the best she could to hide them, but to no avail. She buried her head in her knees, and tried hard to stop, but she knew she couldn't although it would do nothing to change what had happened.

Shadow didn't know what to do. He was a heartless weapon; he didn't know how to comfort someone. That was a lie. He did know, but he hadn't been close enough to anyone in 50 years to be their friend let alone comfort them. With Maria, more often than not it was over something silly, and with her bright and happy personality her sulks never lasted long.

Slowly Shadow closed the large gap in between him and the sobbing girl. Hesitantly he put one arm around her, in a sort of embrace, but his eyes widened when the girl turned to him and began to sob into his chest, he almost went to push her away, but he knew it would be wrong to do such a thing to the already rejected female. His eyes narrowed for a second before he closed his eyes and sighed, wrapping his other arm around the girl.

"S-Shadow i-it h-hurts so m-much" She stuttered into his fur, his warmth was somewhat comforting, but she could feel him holding her tensely. What was she doing?

He relaxed a little and held her closer and although it wasn't the same as what he had experienced; he could relate.

He could feel her stuttered breath in his fur as she finally stopped crying. He held her tighter in is arms, and lent his head on hers. Her breath was stuttered, yet so even; she was asleep. Shadow didn't move for fear of awakening her, he just sat stroking her arm gently. Another being so close felt so odd, the warmth of another person was not familiar to him, not in a long time.

A cool night wind danced around the pair. The male felt her shiver against him and he wished he could do more to keep her warm. Shadow gently caressed her cheek, but grimacing at his weakness. He sighed as he closed his eyes locking away his crimson pools. It was…different.


End file.
